pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn (anime)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Dawn | jname=ヒカリ | tmname=Hikari | slogan=no | image=Dawn BW2.png | size=185px | caption=Art from | age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) | colors=yes| eyes=Blue | hair=Dark Blue | gender=Female | hometown=Twinleaf Town | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Johanna (mother) | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP001 | epname=Following A Maiden's Voyage! | enva=Emily Jenness| java=Megumi Toyoguchi }} Dawn (Japanese: ヒカリ Hikari) is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator and a former of and . Her goal is to become a great Pokémon Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. Her first Pokémon was a that she received from Professor Rowan in the [[DP001|first Diamond & Pearl series episode]]. History In the Diamond & Pearl series In the Best Wishes series Character Pokémon Since obtaining her first Pokémon, the Pokémon that Dawn acquired tends to be cute and small like her starter, . Because of her lack of experience, she may have some rough spots on how to deal with her Pokémon properly, as seen when she bickers with Piplup sometimes. This lack of experience also reflects with her Pachirisu and Mamoswine. Pachirisu occasionally hits unwanted targets with its while Mamoswine may easily be angered and disobey Dawn in the process. Despite all these issues she faces some times, Dawn still deeply cares for all her Pokémon, especially her starter, Piplup. As a Coordinator who is willing to win the Grand Festival, Dawn has trained her Pokémon in the art of Appeals, as well as battles. She is able to fully utilize her Pokémon's capabilities. A commonly-seen example would be her Buneary's capability to use , which was used in various ways in the Contests Dawn participated in. She was also able to use her Togekiss in the finals of the Grand Festival to help her almost defeat Zoey, despite the lack of experience with it when compared to her other Pokémon, most especially Piplup, who was also used in the finals. This listing is of Dawn's Pokémon as of the most recent Japanese episode: On hand This section is for the Pokémon that Dawn has in her current party. In training This section is for Pokémon that Dawn still owns but were given to another Trainer to take care of. Traded away This section is for Pokémon that Dawn traded away. Temporary Contests Ribbons obtained ]] Sinnoh Ribbons * Ribbon (Settling a Not-So-Old Score!) * (Strategy with a Smile!) * Ribbon (Battling The Generation Gap!) * Ribbon (Another One Gabites the Dust!) * Ribbon (Playing the Performance Encore!) Outfits * Dawn's different outfits seen in the anime Achievements * Unofficial Contest - runner-up (Borrowing on Bad Faith!) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - runner-up (with Conway) (Smells Like Team Spirit!) * Hearthome Collection - winner (Arriving in Style!) * Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament - top 4 (To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!) * Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament - N/A (Challenging a Towering Figure!) * Sinnoh Grand Festival - runner-up (A Grand Fight for Winning!) * Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup - top 8 (Battling Authority Once Again!'') Voice actors In the manga Pokémon In the TCG Trivia Names Category:Anime characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Ash's friends Category:Female characters Category:Female characters Category:Coordinators Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Dawn's Pokèmon